U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,152 illustrates a method and apparatus for grinding or buffing a metal reed of an air jet loom by manually moving a buffer along the tunnel while the reed is positioned on the loom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,316 illustrates another apparatus for treating an air jet loom reed while on the loom wherein air measuring apparatus is manually moved in sliding motion along the top of the loom reed.
Heretofore there was no method or apparatus available which would uniformly and consistently permit measurements of air flow and at the same time provide a means to make indicated adjustments to the loom reed to meet requirements as to air flow performance. Accordingly, objects of this invention include analysis and regulation of air flow for different types of filling with reduction in air consumption of the loom.
Another object of the invention is to permit the correction of problems associated with filling insertion and to assist in speeding up the loom while providing higher quality of cloth with fewer loom stops.